The Wedding and Bedding of Willy Gilligan
by Branmuffinpower
Summary: “Mary Ann, if we’re going to sleep together you’re going to have to go to sleep too!” Gilligan discovers the expectations of his Wedding Night. A Gilligan/MaryAnn and Ginger/Professor fic. One Shot. No graphic detail - just fluffy and fun! :D


**Note:** This is not smut. I repeat this IS NOT smut. Just a funny, light-hearted story about what Gilligan encounters on his wedding night. One Shot.

The Wedding and Bedding of Willy Gilligan

"Oh Gilligan," Mary Ann's sweet and kindly voice sounded oddly breathy and lustful as though she were imitating Ginger again. "I'm ready," she said pushing the curtain that separated the two of them aside. There she stood in a short white nightgown with a silky, see through white robe on top of it. She was beaming at the bumbling, awkward first mate of the S.S. Minnow, who not only was still dressed, but looked utterly perplexed.

"Ready for what?" he said in his usual, naïve way.

"Oh you know," she said laughing in her high girlish voice that sounded much more like the Mary Ann that Gilligan knew. What he still didn't know however, was what on Earth she was talking about.

"I do?" he asked bewildered as she took his hand and guided him to the new double bed that had been made for the occasion. She sat down on the very edge and gently patted the seat beside her. Gilligan, who under previous circumstances might have avoided this gesture like the plague needed only see the Mary Ann's beautiful brown eyes to convince him to do so. He still didn't know what she was up to though and he was getting suspicious since it was making her act differently than her sweet-as-honey self.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her lips against his. Gilligan didn't mind kisses anymore, in fact he kind of liked them, though he absolutely refused to mention that if he were to ever meet up with his boyhood friends again. What a disgrace! He was still a bit awkward about the whole thing but Mary Ann was patient with him.

"Gilligan, you could put your arms around me you know," she said one day after experiencing a few weeks of embraceless kissing. "It might be nice," she added when she noted his hesitancy.

Gilligan hadn't been quite as keen with the whole French kissing ordeal. "Eww Mary Ann, you want me to do what?!" he asked completely revolted when she had suggested it.

"Gilligan you have to trust me, it feels very nice when you really love each other," she had practically ripped his shirt trying to hang onto him.

"Well gee Mary Ann, I guess I must be in love if I'm willing to try something as disgusting as that," and Mary Ann gave him her traditional peck on the cheek as a reward before diving headfirst – or rather tongue first into the next step of their relationship.

And Gilligan was even comfortable with that now, though he never really initiated it, he generally waited for Mary Ann to do something. This was when Mary Ann had begun considering marriage, now that they had become comfortable enough to express themselves the way normal way, which was saying a lot for Gilligan, she had begun fantasizing their very tropical wedding performed by the Skipper, with her Maid of Honor Ginger.

What Mary Ann had not expected though were two very important details that ended up significantly changing her wedding plans. One of which was that not known to the rest of the castaways, Ginger and the Professor had been meeting late at night and were secretly in a relationship. She caught them one night after she had planned to meet Gilligan at the lagoon. In a clearing, not too far away from the lagoon itself, sat the Professor, on a rather large rock, with Ginger on his lap and kissing him furiously. Mary Ann could tell by their intensity that this was likely not their first time doing so. His hands were all over her and she had him pinned against the tree behind him. Mary Ann was so startled so had let out a shocked "Oh!"

She had known this had immediately ruined the moment; she covered her mouth as though it prevent another mistake. They quickly jumped apart, so much so that the Professor fell off the rock and hit the ground, clearly the more startled of the two. Mary Ann noticed when he did get up his shirt was untucked and that he was – excited – that was the word Mary Ann liked to use for it.

"Mary Ann," he said, though it sounded to her a little accusatory. "What – what are you doing here?"

"I was – " though Mary Ann thought it best not to reveal her actual plans to them. "I couldn't sleep," she made up and then began rolling with it. "And I noticed Ginger wasn't in her bed, so I came to look for her," she finished.

"Oh yeah?" Ginger said, suddenly smiling. "What's this about then?" she said pushing some ferns away to reveal the seated form of Gilligan by the lagoon, a tropical lily in hand, while looking like he was practicing for a conversation he was about to have.

"Oh fine," Mary Ann crossed her arms. "Yes I was going to see Gilligan. But what about you two? How long has this been going on?" she said finally decided that her hips were where he hands ought to be to get her point across.

"About six – seven months," conceded Ginger seat herself back down on the boulder. "Just after the storm," she said to clarify herself a little further, when Mary Ann gave a look as though she tried to recall an event several months prior.

"Oh!" Mary Ann looked as though she had had an epiphany. "So that's what happened," she said smiling slyly crossing her arms. She recalled when she had seen them after the disastrous storm, Ginger was wearing his shirt and her dress was ripped and when Mary Ann questioned her about it, she was very vague about the whole thing.

"Yes, that's what happened," the Professor said, somewhat irritated by Mary Ann's very knowing look. "I wouldn't keep Gilligan waiting if I were you. He's been there quite a while. He might think you stood him up," he said crossing his own arms as well, with his traditional thumbs under her armpits pose.

"All right, all right, I can take a hint!" she said giggled, but before taking off, she peaked back for a moment to say in a mocking tone, "Behave you two!"

A coconut swiftly streaked through the trees, just missing Mary Ann as she skipped away towards her own lovers tryst.

After that occurrence, Mary Ann instantly had a grand idea for a double wedding like that in Guys and Dolls. Of course even Mary Ann herself very much doubted that if they should want to wed, they'd want to share their special day with her and Gilligan, though Ginger seemed to find the idea romantic and the Professor thought it practical. The only person who seemed to be disappointed was Mrs. Howell, who was very looking forward to planning two very different and very separate weddings.

Another prospect Mary Ann hadn't been counting on was that Gilligan actually intended to propose to _her_. Mary Ann had already grown accustomed to the thought that she would have to propose to him, so when it turned out he had beat her to the punch, she was nothing short of elated. Of course, Mary Ann was sure the Skipper and Howells had given him a bit a push and that they had likely helped him plan the whole thing, it was nevertheless one of the best experiences in Mary Ann's life.

It started out like any other day, she was hanging up her laundry. Gilligan had come pelting out of the jungle exclaiming that he had lost his most favorite pocketknife and would Mary Ann please help him find it. They visited all the places he had been to the entire, suspiciously without interruption from any other castaway. The first went to the lagoon where Gilligan explained he had been swimming, and that perhaps they should go back in to see if they could find it.

"Oh Gilligan!" He was standing on top of a rock in the middle of lagoon. He looked as though he were about to jump off, knees bent and arms positioned above his head, licking his lips in deep concentration. "Be careful!" Mary Ann shouted through cupped hands as he prepared to dive, several feet away.

"Don't worry Mary Ann!" he reassured her. "I've done this lots of time be – be – be," he was losing his balance, teetering from one side to the other, arms flailing all over the place. "BEFORE!" he finished his uncompleted sentence right before plummeting into the lagoon water below.

"Gilligan!" she shrieked as she began wading through the water to reach him. As soon as the water was deep enough she was swimming as fast she possibly could. The splashes from her hurried strokes obscured her vision and she began to panic when she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Gilligan!" she called again, a vice seemed to clamp around her heart. She was about to dive to see if perhaps he had hit his head or been tangled in seaweed when he popped up right next to her, smiling ear to enormous ear.

"Here I am!" he said happily. Mary Ann threw her soaking wet self at him, vaguely aware that only one piece of wet clothing separated their naked selves.

"I was so worried!" she said into his shoulder, holding as tightly as she could manage with his slippery skin.

"I was looking for my knife," he said perplexed as though that should have been quite obvious.

The next went into the jungle to look for this pocketknife and along the way, he picked her a bunch of the prettiest flowers he could find. Mary Ann took them with oh's and ah's, blushing deeply and smiling widely. They talked about things that would be boring to most people, things that fascinated the both of transformed intosinging, both ignoring how terrible the other voices were. They were practically skipping, swinging their holding hands, blissfully ignorant of the world and people around them. They finally reached the oyster bed, the last place Gilligan had been before he realized the knife was missing.

Together the tore through oyster after oyster, vaguely reminiscent of the Howell's search of the oyster bed during the whole Eye of the Idol fiasco.

"Oh look Gilligan!" Mary Ann exclaimed excitedly upon inspection of one oyster. "A pearl!" she said picking up the small smooth object and rolling it in her hand. She noticed a small loop was tied around the pearl, though she couldn't fathom how it got there.

"Gilligan look," she extended her hand for him to see when she noticed he was on his knees. Both knees, though it was somehow a very appropriate gesture for him.

"Mary Ann, it's a ring," he said. "For you," he added when he noticed she look confused. "I – I was wondering if maybe you want to get married. To me," he included quickly as though he might have been a messenger for someone else. He seemed to have rehearsed this, and more as it were since he was about to say something else, but Mary Ann was so moved by his own assertion that she flung her arms around his neck and knocked him over, kissing him like crazy whispering a 'yes' between each.

Being on a desert island did have its advantages in wedding planning. First of all they didn't need to cater it or rent a hall. They didn't need to send out expensive invitations being as there were really only two guests who were not involved with the ceremony itself. They didn't need to book a church a year in advance, so the engagement for them was a short one, though filled with as much lovey-dovey ness as the two could possibly muster.

So here they were, inside their bamboo hut ready to consummate their marriage, though the innocent minded Gilligan had no idea that this was about to take place. She had become so intense in her kisses that she had actually pushed the young man backwards onto their bed and she moved her hands to remove his belt. Gilligan noticed this instantly and pulled his lips from hers.

"Mary Ann! What're you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, silly?" she giggled sweetly as she went back to work, sliding the belt out of the loops and tossing it onto the floor.

"Mary Ann I can change into my pajamas myself," he said smiling as she tried taking off his shirt. He was being quite impossible, as he kept twisting away from her and moving his arms around so she couldn't get the shirt over his head.

"Gilligan!" a very frustrated Mary Ann squealed pinning his arms over his head. "Stay still will you?" she purred bending down to kiss him again.

"Mary Ann," Gilligan said reasonably as she began kissing his neck. "Shouldn't we go to sleep now?" Mary Ann stopped dead in her tracks and slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"Gilligan," she said in a surprised whisper. "Do you really not know what's going on here?" she looked a little hurt, though she seemed more concerned than anything else.

"No," he said honestly, now more confused than ever. She slowly got off of him and instead took a seat next to him.

"Gilligan," Mary took his hands in hers, in a comforting sort of way, since she knew that this was a new experience for both of them. "Didn't the Skipper ever tell you what happens the night two people get married?"

"Sure he did Mary Ann," Gilligan said smiling, glad for once he knew the answer. Mary Ann was momentarily relieved she wouldn't have to explain anything any further. She had a feeling that talking about it took a lot of the beauty and magic out of the experience, or at least it did in her own imagination of it.

"He said they sleep together. Which is good 'cause I'm real, real tired. Good night Mary Ann," he said lying down and turning onto his side, eyes already shut.

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann grabbed the arm nearest to her and heaved him back up. Gilligan looked at her as though her she was a naughty child who was out of line.

"Mary Ann, if we're going to sleep together you're going to have to go to sleep too!"

"Oh Gilligan, that is _not_ what the Skipper meant!" She practically wailed, nervous for the endeavor ahead but also frustrated at the prospect of it not occurring.

"Well then why would he say it?" Gilligan was now confused, though this was nothing new to him. Mary Ann heaved a sigh, eyes closed and put a hand to her forehead. Gilligan was familiar with this. It meant something complicated needed to be explained to him.

"Gilligan," she said calmly, opening her eyes and looking deeply into his. "Sleeping together means that the two people…that they…that is the people…have…well they have sex," she tried to say the word sex very quickly, like ripping off a band-aid, yet Mary Ann could already feel her face getting hot. She was hoping this was a conversation she would not have to have until at least fifteen years from now.

Gilligan looked at her strangely for a moment as she had just spoke another language. Then, as though a little man in his brain had turned on a light switch, Gilligan realized what she had said, and gasped at her.

"Sex!" but he only mouthed it. "But – But Mary Ann," he said as though trying to rationalize what she said. "Isn't that when the man puts his – " but his hand gestures made it abundantly clear that he had been once explained the actual application of the activity about to take place.

"Yes Gilligan," she said cutting him off. "That's it."

"But Mary Ann I couldn't possibly do that to you!"

"And why not?!" Mary Ann now had her hands on her hips, a little insulted by what her new husband had expressed this sentiment.

"Because it's disgusting!" he said moving an elbow and knee upwards to cover himself as though the thought of it might manifest itself into a disgusting sort of ooze and get all over him.

"No it's not!" insisted a near to tears Mary Ann. "It's a beautiful and passionate expression of love," she said voice cracking and lips quivering.

"Well if you think that's beautiful you ought to get your eyes checked," Gilligan said, folding his arms looking a little sullen.

"Oh Gilligan!" Mary Ann cried, the tears finally spilling. "You've ruined everything!" she grabbed her bathrobe in which she intended to use to remain some sort dignity and tore out of the hut, sobbing all the way.

"What did I do?" Gilligan said scratching his head.

…

Ginger pushed back the curtain to reveal she was now dressed in a sweeping black night gown that was very slightly diaphanous with a sweetheart neck line. It was an invention of Ginger's own that was complimented by a rare black tropical flower that she had placed behind her ear. She put one hand against the frame of the small dressing closet and the other delicately on her hip.

"Are you ready?" she said in a low, heated voice that made her companion who was sitting on the bed, still mostly dressed with the exception of his tie and jacket, physically shudder with anticipation.

"I don't know," he said honestly, as she swept across the room, hips swaying as she did so. His eyes followed them back and forth hypnotizing him, making his heart pound like mad in his chest. "Ginger," he said, short of breath as she stopped before him. "You know I've never – that is I haven't –" but she put her finger to his lips and made a gentle shushing noise, instantly silencing him.

"Professor," she cooed, sitting on his lap now and putting her arms around his neck. "It doesn't matter to me what you have or haven't done." She was now tracing his jaw with finely manicured nail. "We're married now, so we have the rest of our lives to get it right," she said in a comforting manner to console his self conscious doubts. "Besides there's nothing I can't teach you," back to her smoothly sexy and seductive self.

"I know that Ginger, it's just that you've been with so many sophisticated and handsome men that I'm sure I won't seem adequate comparatively," he had his arms around her now, but he hung his head a little.

"Professor, you make me out to be some sort of harlot," she said removing her hands and putting them on her hips. "I haven't – " she seemed to be unable find a word that was appropriate for putting it gracefully. "With SO many men," she finished, frowning a little.

"You misunderstand me, love," he said quickly, tightening his arms around her so she wouldn't get up. "I meant that you've been exposed to, dated, courted by men more debonair than I," he said genuinely looking into her deep green eyes. "And it just makes me think how you couldn't possibly prefer me to them." Ginger bit her lip as though considering his proposal. She finally decided he was being sincere and smiled warmly before leaning in and nuzzling her nose against his. She then proceeded to moved downwards and gently kissed his lips. Her gesture seemed to instantly reassure him for he locked his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her forward so that she was straddling him.

"Professor," she said breathy and lustfully. "Is that is a test tube in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"What? Oh that is a test tube actually!" he said momentarily shifting her to one leg so he could pull it out. "I put it in there after one of my experiments since I meant to gather some natural plant excretions in it, but I forgot when you-" he stopped she took it out of his hand and threw it onto the bed. He half laughed himself.

"No, but I am quite happy to see you," he said, returning her back to her spot.

"Oh I can tell," she grinned. "Unless you've got another test tube in there? Or maybe it's a graduated cylinder?"

"No, it's all me," he said grinning, slightly embarrassed by his own choice of words. He leaned up and kissed her again, as she looped one arm around his neck and the other brushing the slight stumble on his face. They were suddenly interrupted by a noise from a nearby hut.

"Oh Gilligan you've ruined everything!!" came Mary Ann's tearful voice as her footsteps began to grow distant in the night.

"What was that all about?" the Professor inquired, head still in the direction of the noise.

"Why it sounded like Mary Ann," Ginger said rising from her lovers lap. "I wonder what's happened," she said walking to the door.

"Now Ginger," the Professor rose and grabbed her trailing hand. "We mustn't interfere. This is between Mary Ann and Gilligan." He said pulling her back to him. She looked as though she were to give in, that is until they heard Gilligan's voice.

"Mary Ann? Mary Ann? Come back!" he sounded desperate and confused.

"Oh Professor we can't just ignore him," she said pulling away from him again.

"No I don't suppose we can," the Professor said dejectedly. "Not all night, anyway," he said just to himself as he, still holding her hand was lead to the hut door. When they crossed the bamboo threshold they saw a very flustered, nervous looking Gilligan, pacing, his white hat being wrung in his hands.

"Gilligan?" Ginger said uncertainly as they approached him. He jumped when he heard her voice, stumbling and nearly tripping, but luckily the pair caught an arm each before he managed to do so.

"Oh you guys have got to help me out!" said the unnerved Gilligan. "Mary Ann wants me to – she wants me to – to," they both exchanged looks before he could get out just what Mary Ann wanted him to do.

"Gilligan I think you and the Professor ought to have a talk," Ginger suggested as they both hauled him to his feet.

"Ginger!" the Professor said letting Gilligan's arm go limp and instead seizing her arm instead. "You know I'm no good –" but she silenced him when she took hold of his hands.

"Would you rather go wake up the Skipper? Come now, you're level-headed and rational, I'm sure you can make sense out of it for him. Meanwhile I can go calm down Mary Ann, and then when I get back," she looped her hands around his belt and pulled him against her. "We can get down to business, all right," she purred.

The Professor let out a small moan of acceptance and quickly gave her a parting kiss before she took off after the trail of Mary Ann's footsteps.

"What I do for that woman," the Professor sighed as he took a seat on one of the benches they used at mealtime. "All right Gilligan, come here," he said in a somewhat unenthusiastic voice. Gilligan followed his directions but quickly was prompted to question him.

"Why do we need to have a talk, Professor? Shouldn't I be talking to Mary Ann?" he inquired, wringing his little white cap between his hands.

"Well I think you should, but I suppose do need some man-to-man advice."

"We're talking about boy stuff?" Gilligan seemed a little confused by this. Of all the times he and the Professor talked, it was never to engage in such conversation as boy things.

"Yes, I suppose that's what you'd call it," the Professor sighed, as he mentally braced himself for the excursion.

"Well okay, there was this one time when I was five and I had this toy truck. But see my brother had this toy plane that I always wanted to play with and – "

"Gilligan! Not that sort of thing!" the Professor interrupted him, waving one hand frantically to get him to stop.

"Well fine why don't you start then?" He said, half cowering and sliding away from the Professor, a little what could only be perceived as hurt.

"I suppose that would be advisable," sighed the Professor, putting a hand to his temple and rubbing it there. "I'm sorry for losing my temper, it's just seeing as this is my Wedding Night I'd very much like to be spending it with my wife," he said reasonably, though his irritation still showed a little in his voice.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I wish Mary Ann would come back. I'd do whatever she wanted if she'd just come back," he put his elbows on his knees and propped his head up in his hands.

"Gilligan, what did Mary Ann want you to do?" the Professor inquired genuinely, because he was quite sure that a man of twenty-six must be at the very least somewhat familiar with the concept of intercourse and that maybe Mary Ann might have suggested something unknown to him like roleplay or…dare he think bondage? The Professor could not imagine though that the sweet Mary Ann would suggest something so risqué, especially with Gilligan.

"She wanted me to…to…to," he looked around so as to make sure no one was listening to him. He then said in a low whisper, "to have sex with her," he promptly covered his hands with his mouth as though he were a child who had said a swear word. The Professor was aghast. Was it possible that Gilligan, at his age, had no sex drive whatsoever?

"Gilligan, that is something married people do," the Professor tried to sound patient and calm, but he was afraid he was losing his touch. "All of them. That's how the conceive children."

"Well I don't want any children!" Gilligan insisted.

"Gilligan, let me try to explain. Traditionally those who engage in nuptials practice intercourse because the experience is generally pleasurable. When the Skene's glands or prostate, the woman and man's respective internal glands are stimulated it results in a euphoric state that people usually enjoy. Understand?"

Gilligan looked blankly at him. "Not exactly Professor. I did understand the word enjoy though," he noted as though this was suddenly a step towards his understanding.

"I mean," the Professor tried to think of layman's terms in which he could describe it, but he knew what ever he wound up saying would be highly embarrassing. "I mean that people don't just do it because it they want to have a baby. They do it because – because well they like how it…feels," the Professor half wished a lightning bolt would come out the sky and just strike him down. His wished went unanswered as Gilligan gawked at the Professor.

"They like it?" Gilligan could not fathom how anyone could like such an act.

"Well yes Gilligan, they think it's fun," he said knowing this was a term to which the young man could relate to.

"Well I thinking catching butterflies is fun! Why can't we just do that?" Gilligan said shrugging his shoulders as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

"Tell me something Gilligan, would you mind going butterfly catching with me?" the Professor said, cleverly crafting an analogy which he knew Gilligan could understand.

"Sure Professor, would you really come with me?" Gilligan all of a sudden looked eager, as though he had forgotten the whole thing entirely. The Professor frowned.

"It was hypothetical Gilligan. I'm merely saying, something like butterfly catching is nonexclusive, it can be enjoyed by anyone and everyone. You can do it by yourself or in a big a group," the Professor said, omitting though that technically the other activity could as well. "Whereas intercourse, well that is to only be enjoyed by two people who are very much in love, and have made a commitment. Now do you understand?" The Professor really hoped that he did. He didn't know how much more birds and bees talk he could possibly stand.

"Sort of, but it still sounds kinda weird to me," he said shifting in his seat.

"Gilligan, you'll never know unless you try," he said patting him on the back. "Now let's find the girls, all right?"

"Ok," Gilligan agreed, though inside his organs were twisting and turning with discomfort. When he found Mary Ann he was going to have to tell her that he would go ahead and try it, and he wasn't quite sure he would be able to when it came time to do so. He was sure he'd pass out before they even started. Or what if he missed? Was it even possible to miss? Gilligan's footsteps began to grow slower and slower until he stopped completely. He removed his white hat from his head and began pulling at it. The Professor stopped when he noticed the young man's behavior.

"What is it now, Gilligan?" he said exasperated, letting his arms fall to his side.

"Well golly Professor, I don't even know – I mean how do I – aim?" he said biting his lip as he did so.

"It's instinctive Gilligan, you'll just know, I assure you." The Professor began to walk away again, but was stopped by Gilligan's voice.

"Professor? Can I ask you one more thing?" he said, looking rather like a schoolboy asking a teacher an arithmetic question he was certain that would be deemed stupid by the superior.

"Yes Gilligan, what is it?" he crossed his arms and waited.

"Do _you_ like it?" he asked quietly, again as if he were saying something terribly loathsome or suggesting something illegal.

"Gilligan I'm really not the person to ask," he said, not wishing to pursue the topic any further.

"Why not?"

"Because I've yet to find out myself."

…

Ginger had found the weeping Mary Ann by the oyster bay where Gilligan had proposed to her. She now had a bathrobe pulled over the negligee she had made herself for the occasion and had her face buried in her hands, shaking a little when she struggled with a particularly difficult breath. Ginger felt grief as she saw the younger girl, knowing she felt alone and unwanted. She approached with caution, using her softest voice possible so as not to startle her.

"Mary Ann?" Mary Ann was still startled though she slipped off the rock she was sitting on and landing with a satisfying 'thump' on the soft sand. She looked up to see the moonlit silhouette of the tall redhead still in her own nightclothes she had made.

"Oh Ginger!" she exclaimed, turning to get up. "What are you doing here? Where is the Professor?" she said jogging over to her friend, red puffy eyes and tears now clearly visible in the moon's light.

"Don't worry about that, tell me what happened! What happened with Gilligan? Are you all right, sweetie?" she put both hands on the younger girl's shoulders and bent down a little so she could make proper eye contact.

"Oh Ginger it's awful! I'd tried to be beautiful and alluring and," she let out a particularly noisy sob. "Sexy!" she managed to get out before letting more tears spilled. "I wanted to look good for him. But he doesn't want to do it because he thinks it's, he thinks it's – " she voice got high and then the word spilled out. "Disgusting!" she wailed launching herself into a hug that Ginger readily accepted, trying to reassuringly pat her back.

"It's ok honey, he'll come around," she tried to say, but she very much doubted if Mary Ann heard a single word. She also very much doubted Gilligan would come around but she continued to say so anyway.

"It's just, I always thought my first time was going to be so special and beautiful, and now it probably won't even happen!"

"Oh Mary Ann, you've just got to coach Gilligan, you've got to lead him as you did with the other aspects of your relationship. He's insecure and doesn't know what he's doing, of course he's hesitant about it," she said stroking the brunette's hair, who had calmed down just enough to start hearing her. But Ginger's words seemed to immediately bring her grief.

"But I don't know what I'm doing either!" she cried. "How can I lead him, I've never even done it before," she resigned leaning her head on the other girl's shoulder. Ginger bit her lip. This was indeed a predicament.

"Well that's fine honey, you'll just have to take it slow at first. Trust me nothing comes more naturally, you'll be all right." Mary Ann seemed to not want to respond though because she just continued crying, and Ginger figured it was best to just let her do so. Sometimes you just needed to let things run their course.

"Ginger! Mary Ann!" a voice sounded from the trees behind them, quickly attracting both women's attention. There came the half dressed Professor jogging out of the darkness of the foliage with a hesitant Gilligan behind him, taking much smaller steps and looking down at the sand. The Professor slowed down as he got towards them, and said between pants, "We've been looking all over for you. Gilligan's got something he wants to say to you Mary Ann." Mary Ann suddenly lifted her head off a Ginger's shoulder and looked over to her husband of a few hours.

"Yes," she said as calmly as she could muster though you could definitely hear a little of the heartbreak in her voice. Gilligan must have sensed this because he looked up at her words, giving her the saddest look that had ever graced the normally carefree, chipper young man.

"Mary Ann," he started, though he appeared to be having trouble with finding the right words to express himself. "Mary Ann," he began again. "You know how I am. You know that I don't always know what's going on. My brother always told me I was a little slow. I didn't know I was supposed to – we were supposed to – well anyway, if it'll make you happy I guess we can – " but he seemed to be unable to finish. In spite of his less than enthusiastic approach to this, it seemed to have the desired effect, because Mary Ann seemed to launch herself off of Ginger and flung herself at him knocking him backwards.

"Oh Gilligan!" she seemed to have instantly forgotten the fight, perhaps because she was generally a forgiving person and could not stay mad him, just as a parent could not stay mad at a child who broke a favorite vase. Mary Ann knew he still had doubts and though he was likely convinced by the Professor to return, that his heart was in the right place. And perhaps if she instructed him, as Ginger said, he would definitely warm up to the idea. Quite literally.

Gilligan gave a nervous laugh at this, both relieved and worried by her easy acceptance. "Mary Ann," he whispered to her, now in a genuine, completely Gilligan-like manner. "I'm sorry I ruined everything. Again," he added quickly.

"Who said you ruined everything?" she said, as they were now sitting up, and she had her arms around his neck, while he supported their weight on his own.

"You did, remember?" She frowned and chose to ignore the correctness of the statement. Instead, she gave him a very chaste kiss as a way to tell him that she forgave him completely. Gilligan for once seemed to understand the message.

"I think our work here is done," the Professor noted, grinning at the sight of them, kissing on the sand under the watchful eye of moonlight. It was, he couldn't help but noticed, much like a well-planned painting, everything in proper order, correct ambience, perfect balance. Yes, things would be just fine now.

"Come on," he whispered to his wife, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the display. "We have our own making up to do."

They were back in the hut again. Gilligan was sweating like mad, and he felt like his throat was on fire. He was waiting patiently as Mary Ann "freshened up." In other words redid her make-up and hair and made sure her eyes weren't red and puffy and that her clothes were just right. It all seemed to take so long to Gilligan, he wound up tapping his feet and crossing and uncrossing his legs for entertainment. Or was it out of nervousness? At this point anything would be better than just waiting for something to happen. It was like Chinese Water Torture it was so dragged out.

Finally, the curtain was pushed back, and there was a very sweet looking Mary Ann, looking far less lusty and much amorous. Gilligan liked to see her this way. In fact it made him positively light up at the sight of her. She tentatively made her way over to him and sat down beside him, looking him deeply in the eye.

"We can take it slow. We'll take it at your pace," she said meaningfully.

'If we did that, we'd be fifty before we even started," he said attempting to lighten the mood. Mary Ann seemed slightly amused, but was focused on the task ahead.

"Gilligan, are you sure you want to do this?" she said giving him one last chance to back out.

"Mary Ann I want whatever you want. If you want to bake coconut cream pies, I'll bake coconut cream pies. If you want to – " he still seemed to have trouble saying it, as though his mother was going to appear and rapt him on the knuckles with a ruler.

"Make love?" she suggested since it had always sounded much more tactful than 'have sex' to her.

"Oh Mary Ann I doubt if it's possible for me to make anymore love for you than I already have." Mary Ann looked at him in complete shock.

"Gilligan, did you come up with that, or did you hear that somewhere?"

"No I just say whatever comes into my head. It gets me into trouble a lot, why was that bad?" he said bemused, not knowing what he could have possibly done this time.

"Oh Gilligan, it was lovely. No one's ever said anything like that to me before," she looked like she was going to cry again – not exactly an uncommon emotional gesture for Mary Ann.

"Mary Ann! Don't cry, I'm going to do it, I promise!" he said trying to avoid another fiasco in which he was sure the Professor would not be so forgiving if he was interrupted again.

"No, no, it's not that. I'm just so overwhelmed. I'm so happy, so lucky I met someone as sweet and sincere as you are. I've never been so glad in my life not to have been rescued," she said, tears of joy welling in her big brown eyes.

"Me too Mary Ann, me too." He put his arm around her as the tears quietly spilled, much less noisy than her sorrowful tears and seemingly much neater. They seemed to run down her cheek in a straight line without taking the colors of the makeup with them. In fact Gilligan was quite sure he had never seen neater streaks from any tears before, they rather made Mary Ann look like a painting in which he would like to just stare at forever.

She promptly mopped them up with the bottom of her robe, gently dabbing her eyes so her makeup would not smear anymore than necessary. She then sat up straight, taking in a deep breath turned to him and said, "Ok now let's get down to business."

She grabbed him by the collar and placed a burning kiss on his lips. Gilligan was shocked by this behavior and had no time to react because she was now rolling over on top of him so he lay pinned beneath her. She was kissing his neck and undoing his belt before he ever got a chance to react.

"Mary Ann! Mary Ann!" he cried in alarm, as she looked up, the black belt in hand. "Just a tad fast," he indicated just how much a 'tad' was by holding up his pointer finger and thumb and putting about an inch difference between them.

"Oh I'm sorry Gilligan," she said remembering herself. "Why don't you undress yourself and I'll do the same?" she suggested as she rolled off of him. Gilligan nodded fiercely, his clothes were about the only clothes he was at all good at taking off, why not let him? He took off his shirt easily enough, but he seemed to notice her watching him take off his pants and he suddenly became very self-conscious, a blush creeping from his neck to his face. Still in his underwear, he crossed his legs and put his arms around his torso. Gilligan had never exactly prided himself on his looks or much of anything for that matter, so he turned away when he saw Mary Ann scrutinizing the details of his body.

"Oh Gilligan, you don't need to be shy with me," she said crawling up behind him and putting her arms around him. Gilligan's eyes seemed to widen when he realized she must only be wearing a bra on top. He gulped, and suddenly he felt a warmth pool in the lower part of his body. Only one layer of fabric separated her bare chest and his back. She paid this no mind though, only grabbed his shoulder to turn him towards her, and press herself into him as she kissed him again.

"Now then," she said releasing him from the bruising kiss. He seemed to be enjoying this one, because his eyes were still closed when she pulled back. "Do you want to be on top or on bottom?" Gilligan promptly snapped out of his kiss inspired stupor.

"What?"

"Do you want to be on top or on bottom?" she repeated.

"Does it – make a difference?" he said hesitantly wondering what job could possibly be attributed to either position.

"Well I suppose one does a little more work than the other," she said pondering aloud, not really sure herself if there was much of a difference between the two.

"Can I do less work? The Skipper has been putting me up to things all week and he's been hitting me with his hat a lot more too." Mary Ann was amazed by the causality of the whole conversation. Here they were in the midst of trying to consummate their marriage and instead of sweet nothings and love poems she was hearing about Gilligan's week with the Skipper. It was like they had skipped over twenty years of marriage in a few hours.

"Yes all right, you can be on bottom," she conceded as she began to move on top of him.

"Bottom?" he said stopping her before she got any further. "I thought the bottom did all the work," he said looking as though he was reasoning out this fact.

"Where did you hear a thing like that?" she asked bewildered.

"Well the Skipper works harder than anyone and he always sleeps on the bottom!" he concluded. Mary Ann sighed at this, but did not let it deter her.

"Trust me Gilligan, the top will be more work for you." She moved on top of him now, and pulled the sheet over both of them, even though she very much doubted anyone would come in, Mary Ann thought that it added a more traditional look to the entirety of the scene.

"Now what?" Gilligan said as though expecting magical fairy to burst into their hut and grant them some sexual expertise. To be honest though, this is where Mary Ann faltered a little, unsure of what to do next herself.

"Well now, let's see," she pondered, biting her lip and looking around the hut for inspiration. "I guess – foreplay would be next," though she didn't sound entirely confident about the whole thing.

"Four play what?" said the not surprisingly confused Gilligan.

"No, no, foreplay is – well it's a way of getting into the mood. You know kissing and cuddling and that sort of thing," she said putting it into terms she knew he'd understand.

"Oh that sounds good," he for once seem eager for this. "I love cuddling with you Mary Ann," he said as she laid down, her head on his chest and arms around his middle. He returned the gesture by putting his arms around her back and squeezing her a little.

"You know Mary Ann, I think the Professor was right. This sex thing doesn't seem so weird, because it's with you. I can't imagine anything being horrible as long as I was with you. And besides people have been doing it for years and years and years and I bet they didn't think it was gross at all, right? So why should I be so worried about it? It's silly really, I mean you'd never do anything that was bad, so I should trust you that this will be all right. That it will be fun even. I think I'm really ready Mary Ann," he said confidently, smiling for once during this whole ordeal. She didn't answer him though.

"Mary Ann?" he questioned, and he looked down at her to see that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and steady. She was fast asleep.

Gilligan breathed a sigh of relief and let his brave face fall. "That's okay Mary Ann," he smiling. "I can wait one more night."

…

Ginger rolled over, now pulling the bed sheet over her otherwise unclothed body and rested her head on her lover's shoulder. She then draped the arm she wasn't leaning on across his middle. He in turn put one arm around her and rested the other on her own hand. "Ginger," he said quietly so as not to disrupt the comfortable silence that had ensued completely. She didn't seem to hear him, her eyes were closed, but she was not sleeping. He imagined that she was basking in the beauty of the moment. "Ginger," he repeated a little louder this time.

"Hmm?" came her dreamy voice as she slowly lifted her eyelids to look up at him. "What is it?"

"We did a good thing," he was smiling at these words as his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. She pushed herself upwards on the arm that was not draped across him and looked at him, a seductive smile now on her face.

"I'll say it was good," she said her very alluring, breathy voice, moving her hand up to caress his cheek. He returned the smile and took her hand, kissing it once before taking it in his own.

"No, I mean with Mary Ann and Gilligan," he said, laughing a little as he said so. "I mean it was good that we helped them," he said drifting off after seeing a little knowing smile cross her lips.

"Oh sure, you say that now," she said moving back down, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "You didn't seem so eager about it before," she was giggling now.

"No I mean it," he said only half angry, because he knew she was right. "I really mean it." She nodded, still smiling knowing that if Gilligan had indeed messed up again he'd unlikely be so forgiving. He wondered though if he had really helped Gilligan. Was it possible that the two young lovers were currently – the Professor tried to block out the image before it even entered his mind. Instead he remembered he had a beautiful, talented and incredibly sexy woman laying on him and he might as well take advantage of such a predicament. He then turned and looked her in the eyes, slightly devious look about him. "Was I really good?" he inquired playfully.

"I'll say," she put her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss, to which he responded by putting both arms around her and pulling her body on top of his. "Oh Professor," she said breaking away, giving him a fake disapproving look. "Again? Doesn't a man of science need to sleep?"

"I've been sleeping for thirty plus years. I'm only human," he said before pulling her back down for one more go around.


End file.
